Love Conquers All
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: ETWhat started off as a long awaited vacation for actress Tomoyo Daidouji turns into something else. Due to fate mostly a clueless employee she is stuck in a hotel room with none other than writer Eriol Hiiragizawa.What will happen between these two?
1. Chapter 1

Love Conquers All

Chapter 1

Author's jibberish: It's Girlquinndreamer again! It's another E+T! I'm also breaking new ground for myself. First, the characters are around 22 years old, which is the oldest I've ever portrayed them in. Second, there will be lyrics of ballads _I _think are ultimate, super cool love songs…you might disagree with me, but the lyrics fit for each scene they appear in. But not every chapter is a songfic; the songs just appear where I deem necessary. Anyway, enjoy! BTW, for legal purposes, "Card Captor Sakura and its characters do not belong to me. This fanfic is purely fictitious and created in the mind of the author. Any similarities to events in real life are completely coincidental." Hah! How's that for a disclaimer!?

            Maruyuku Riko jabbered on about promotions. She was 23 years old, with her black hair gathered in a tight bun and her face decorated with small black cat-like frame glasses. She kept her clothes simple, with a green blouse and black pants, keeping jewelry to a minimum. "I was thinking maybe hair product commercials--."

            "Have you ever thought of putting on makeup?"

            Riko turned to her with a disdained face. In front of her desk sat Daidouji Tomoyo. She sat with her legs crossed, her foot kicking up and down as she twirled her tendril of hair around her finger. Riko approached her and slapped her hand away. "Don't do that. That'll cause your hair to twist out."

            Tomoyo folded her hands on her lap. "That's interesting. I've never heard that before."

            "As I was saying--."

            "In the two years I've known you, you've never worn anything but cherry-flavored lip gloss."

            "Tomoyo, are you going to listen to me or give me make-up advice?" Riko huffed. "You are Daidouji Tomoyo, new fresh young star on the Japanese scene. You are the new 'it-girl'! And by this stack of requests, everyone wants you!" Riko slammed her hand on top of twelve beige portfolios that sat on her desk.

            Tomoyo sighed. "I just finished a movie. I finished five photo shoots and three talk shows in one week. I've been working ever since I got off 'Ren'ai!' In all honesty, I'm a little tired."

            Riko pulled out a pen from her white mug. "You want a vacation?"

            "That'd be good."

            "Ok, I'll make the arrangements but you gotta go to a charity banquet this afternoon with Tatsuo."

            Tomoyo groaned. "I don't really like him…"

            "You don't but all of Japan's female population do," Riko sighed. "He's so hot right now, it'd be good for you to be seen with him."

            Publicity stunts are a pain. For three months, Tomoyo had been dating Tatsuo Mikado, the charismatic, good-looking son of a gun.  He had been acting for 3 years already. Mikado was the young heartthrob that made every girl melt; Tomoyo felt like barfing. She only got into this business les than two years ago. She made a few guest appearances on a sitcom called 'Ren-ai!' and then was hired for a movie, opposite Mikado. Both of their agents thought that them being seen together would help their careers. They were the ideal couple.

            "My popularity depends on that man who spends more time in front of the mirror than I do," Tomoyo told her. She stood to her feet. "I'll go tonight, of course, but please, Riko, I would like a vacation."

            "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

            "Somewhere secluded, with no cameras. And where no one knows me. And beautiful weather…" the superstar sighed.

            "Ok, you better go get ready now," the agent said to her.

            "Bye!" Tomoyo left the room.

            Fujisawa Taju smiled. "You gotta do this job!" He was a Japanese producer, hired by a production company to find a new movie. He wanted something new, fresh, and fun…basically something along the lines of an American teen flick.  Taju had seen his work. This Japanese writer had made a name for himself in his home of Britain. He had written epics that many producers would pay bundles for. "I want a romance epic from you, Hiiragizawa!"

            Hiiragizawa Eriol sat in the terminal of Los Angeles International Airport in America. He held his dark-blue cell phone against his ear, listening to the overly excited Japanese man. "I never really wrote romance before. Fantasy…science fiction…adventure: that's usually my territory."

            "It'll broaden your horizons then! People will love it and it'll be translated into 30 languages around the world!"

            Eriol stuffed a blank notebook in his bag. "Yeah, I'll try to do it. Just give me at least two weeks."

            "Two weeks?"

            "I'm going on vacation. I'll write, don't worry, Fujisawa-san."

            An announcement rang through the PA system. "United flight 7401 to Lihu'e, Kauai now boarding. All zones boarding."

            "I'll call you when I get something." Eriol ended his call. He opened up his travel wallet to pull out his id. In one of the pockets was a photograph of him and a woman with long red hair. They were embracing each other lovingly. Eriol pulled it out, ripped it down the middle and left it on the chair.  Once on board, he kicked his carry-on under the seat in front of him. Rummaging through the seat pocket, he found the provided headset and plugged it in. Immediately, a song was playing on one of the plane's contemporary stations.

Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away 

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

            Eriol sighed. Just his luck; damn this well-written song. He quickly changed the channel, listening to the pilots in the cockpit talking with the control tower. 

            But no worry. He would reach paradise soon enough.

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish: Disclaimer alert! Song is "Yesterday" by the Beatles. Everyone knows that!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Conquers All

Chapter 2

Author's note: This is a little longer than the first chapter…or maybe the first chapter is just plain short.

            The limo pulled up to the condominium building. Tomoyo stepped out, said "bye" to Mikado and bolted to her condo. She tried to spend minimal time with him in the first place. "Conceited, air-headed, cock-head…" she muttered to herself.

            As soon as she arrived home, she picked up her cordless phone and dialed a phone number. 

            "Talk," Riko answered. 

            "Is it possible to have a vacation?" Tomoyo asked.

            "Yeah! I found you a nice tropical place!"

            Tomoyo kicked off her shoes and flopped on the bed. "I'm listening."

            "How does two weeks in Hawaii sound? The island is called Lanai Moana, off the coast of Kauai. No one is really there; there's one hotel and the only way to get there is 15 minutes by boat. Nature is at its best there. Tomorrow your flight leaves at 11 o'clock to Lihu'e in Kauai. Got it?"

            Tomoyo smiled. "Got it. You're the best!"

            Riko laughed. "Yeah, I know." As Tomoyo began to set out her clothes to pack, Riko continued. "By the way, I have some messages that came through the office for you."

            "Tell me all the ones that are not business related. That includes Mikado," Tomoyo said.

            "Ok," Riko flipped though the message notepad, "How was the banquet?"

            Tomoyo groaned. "He said the most arrogant thing to me on my way home."  
            "What was it?"

            " 'If it weren't for me, you'd never be a star!'" Tomoyo quoted, her voice lowering several octaves to imitate a guy. She threw down 10 pairs of underwear on the bed. "Can you believe that?"

            Riko took a few moments. "Well…"

            "You gotta be kidding," Tomoyo growled. 

            "It was he who told the director to ask you to be in 'Street Race.' And when it was learned you would play opposite him, more calls did come for you."

            Tomoyo sighed. "My career depends on him, doesn't it?" she realized out loud. "Do I have any messages?"

            "Yah… 'Call Kinomoto Sakura.' That's the only non-business related one."

            "Hm…I better call her now. Bye, Riko and thanks again."

            "No problem, Tomoyo. Have fun, ok?" Riko hung up.

            Tomoyo hung up, and then turned on her phone. She dialed her best friend's number. It rang twice before there was an answer. "Hello? Kinomoto residence?"

            "Hi Sakura-chan," Tomoyo immediately recognized the voice.

            "Tomoyo-chan! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I haven't seen you in ages!"

            She smiled. "A week Sakura-chan. It's only been a week."

            "By the way, I saw you on TV! You were so beautiful!"

            "Thank you."

            "Oh yeah! Syaoran and I set a date!"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah," Sakura giggled. "Summer next year."

            "That's so far away…" Tomoyo sighed. "And I was looking forward to making your dress."

            "You can still."

            "That's good. I'm still your maid of honor, right?"

            "Of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

            Tomoyo shrugged. "I'm just joking. Anyway, I'm going on vacation tomorrow."

            "Good! You work too much; you need a break. Where to?" Sakura asked.

            "Kauai."

            "Hawaii!" Sakura gasped. "Hanyaan…how pretty!"

            Tomoyo giggled. Her friend never broke her old habits. "Yeah. For two weeks. Do you and Li-kun want anything?"  
            "Oh I don't know. I can't decide…"

            Tomoyo spent the night talking with her best friend.

            The flight was long but eventually, Tomoyo arrived in Lihu'e, Kauai. As soon as she found the boat service to take her to Lanai Moana, she hopped on. 

            Lanai Moana was a small island. It was a 15-minute boat ride off the coast of Lihu'e. It indeed was a beautiful place with crystal waters, white sand beaches and tropical vegetation.  It was a secluded resort, usually known to old folks, and no one really knew of it. It was a dream place; her secret hideaway.

            The boat docked in front of the only hotel there. She headed straight for the desk on the lobby floor.

            "Hello," the clerk said. "Welcome to the Ali'i Inn. My name is Mr. Tyler, the head clerk."

            "Hello, Mr. Tyler," Tomoyo greeted in her perfect English. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

            "Ah, yes, your agent called in yesterday morning," he typed her name in the computer. She handed him her passport to check her id. "I'm sorry we don't have the penthouse available for you--."

            "No problem," Tomoyo placed her sunglasses upon her head. "I would be perfectly satisfied with a normal room."

            "Of course…our last one is on the 3rd floor, room 323." He handed her a key with the number on a white keychain. "Enjoy your stay. Do you need help with your bags?"

            "No thank you. I only have two." Tomoyo hauled her bags to the elevator and made her way to the room.

            Mr. Tyler looked down at the rack of keys. "Did I give her the extra one?" he asked himself.

            Eriol stepped out of his hot shower. He woke up with a headache and hoped to get a nice shower to wash it away. He quickly dried his body.

            Tomoyo stepped inside. On the left-hand side were a dining table, living room and balcony. To the right was the bathroom and full kitchen. Straight ahead was the bedroom. Tomoyo kicked off her shoes and brought her bags to the room.

            It was unprofessional.  The bed sheets were scattered as if they had been slept in. Tomoyo frowned. She made a mental note to complain to housekeeping. She also spotted some clothes laid out on the bed. She picked up an article of clothing: Calvin Klein white boxers. "Men's underwear?" she muttered. What was this doing here?  
            "Um…hello," came a voice behind her. She turned. He was a very good-looking man about her age. His dark wet blue bangs messily hung over his sapphire eyes. He had a lean physique, with tone arms, chest and stomach. Most importantly, he stood in the bedroom doorway, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

            Tomoyo went wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?"

            "I should ask you the same thing," Eriol responded. "This is my room."

            "Since when?"

            "Since last night," he said, pointing to his set of room keys that sat on the nightstand.

            Tomoyo stared at the ones in her hand. "What the hell is going on?" she asked again, her tone softer.

            "We'll go downstairs and straighten this out ok?" he suggested. 

            "Right, let's go."

            "Wait."

            "Why?"

            "You expect me to go downstairs without any clothes?"  
            She looked down again and realized, again, a towel was the only thing hiding his manhood. "Of course," she said. Tomoyo gave him an awkward glance and closed the door behind her. Oh how embarrassing. Tomoyo caught herself staring at the naked man. Technically, he wasn't _completely naked, but the very thought of seeing a man that good-looking in next to nothing was absolutely breath taking. Tomoyo shook away her blush as the door pulled open._

            He stood in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He slipped his key in his pocket and pulled on a pair of thin, oval, wire-frame glasses. "Let's go, shall we?"

            "Yes," she agreed, trying to erase the image of his wet body from her mind. 

            Together, they left for the lobby. When they arrived at the front desk, Tomoyo banged on the service bell on the front desk. "Hello! Mr. Tyler!"

            Mr. Tyler emerged from the door past the desk. "Is there a problem?"

            "Yes," she said. "I found this man in my room."

            "Actually, I found her in _my room," Eriol corrected._

            "You both are assigned the same room?"

            "Yes," they said in unison. 

            "Oh dear…what time did you check in yesterday, Sir?" Mr. Tyler asked.

            "Around 6 pm."

            "Do you remember who checked you in?"

            "He was really tall with blond hair…pretty young…his name was Alec, I think."

            Mr. Tyler sighed. "I'm very sorry Sir. He's new on our staff and he probably didn't check you in correctly."

            "That's fine," Tomoyo fanned herself from the humidity, "do you have any other rooms?"

            "Actually, I checked in his morning and all the rooms are checked in full, even the penthouse. There won't be any vacancy until next week."

            Tomoyo's mouth dropped slightly. "Oh my…"

            Eriol turned. "Well, I guess we better get acquainted, roomie."

            "Just a minute!" she exclaimed as he began to walk away. She stomped after him. "What are we going to do?"

            "Introductions," he said as he stepped in the elevator. "Hiiragizawa Eriol. And you?"

            "Daidouji Tomoyo. Now get back to the subject at hand: what are we to do about the room?"

            "Well," Eriol shrugged. "I have no intention of leaving so we have to share it."

            "I've never shared a room with a man before, let alone a total stranger…" Tomoyo admitted softly. They arrived on the fifth floor. 

            "Nor I had with a girl," he used his key to open the door. "And it's not like we're total strangers; we know each other's name. Daidouji, Daidouji…" he repeated. "It sounds familiar."

            "Well, I'm not leaving either," she said, returning to the problem as they walked inside. "First off, about sleeping arrangements--."

            "Simple: you take the bedroom and I'll take the couch," Eriol said matter-of-factly. He entered the bedroom and dug in his bag.

            Tomoyo was slightly surprised. "Really?"

            "Of course." He noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

            "That's…very chivalrous," she said.

            Eriol smiled at her. "Well, you must be tired, so I'll leave you to rest. IF you excuse me…" he pulled out a notebook with a pen tucked in the spiral.  "I'll see you in a while, Daidouji." He flashed a smile and then left the hotel room.

            She had to admit that he had a nice smile.

…to be continued ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Love Conquers All

Chapter 3

            Tomoyo enjoyed her long nap. She slept all day and into her second evening. However, she was not happy once she turned on the TV.

            "How could this happen?" Tomoyo asked.

            She had turned to the Japanese network, where they were showing "Action!", Japan's own entertainment news. 

            "Tatsuo Mikado had publicly split from girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo," the announcer said. Images of them flashed across the screen. "So far, Daidouji's publicist remains silent but Tatsuo's said…"

            "Can he do that?" Tomoyo asked. "He broke up with me on TV."

            "I know," Riko's voice said through the cell phone. "And he said it on an interview, without either his agent's permission or mine. I'm kind of worried. Now everyone will think of you as 'Mikado's ex.'"

            "I hope that doesn't happen," Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Oh dear…you know what? I'll just go now, ok?"

            "Tomoyo, try to enjoy your vacation."

            "Of course! That little punk won't ruin this for me. Bye," Tomoyo hung up. Enjoy her vacation? How? Tomoyo took a deep breath. How could she enjoy herself when her career could be in jeopardy? Tomoyo had always been associated with Mikado; that helped her popularity. She grabbed her key and headed downstairs to the restaurant.

            She flopped onto an available bar stool. Tomoyo, along the bartender and 5 other people, were the only ones in that restaurant. "What room Miss?"

            "Room 323. What's the strongest thing you have?" she asked.

            "Vodka, rum, scotch…"

            Tomoyo stared down at the counter. "Vodka."

            The bartender nodded. He pulled out a small glass and a small bottle filled with a clear drink. He poured her ½ a glass. She took it and downed the whole serving. He lifted an eyebrow, and then poured her another ½ glass. "Easy," he told her, "this stuff isn't water."

            She downed the glass, and then took the bottle. She began to drink directly from it. "Tell me," she began, "what would you do if your life is-is-ba-depended on an arrogant man who in-in-thrives on making your life miserable?" she stammered.

            The bartender shrugged. "I don't know, Miss. Maybe find a new life?"

            "HAH!" she belted. She took a swig from the bottle and felt the drink's effect on her. Her face turned warm and her senses began to dull.

            It was late in the evening when Eriol walked into the lobby. He passed by the restaurant and noticed Tomoyo. She was awake…more or less. Her head was facedown on the bar's counter. He immediately stepped inside and to her side. "Daidouji," he called her.

            She turned her face towards him, head still upon the counter. "Ah…Hiiragizawa," she said. Her speech was slow and her eyes were glazed. "How are you?"

            "I'm fine. What about you?"

            "Never--." She jumped to her feet but immediately turned into a puddle on the floor. "—better."

            Eriol turned to the bartender. "What did she have?"

            "About 3 bottles of vodka," he answered. 

            "Can't take liquor, can you?" Eriol said, looking down at her.

            "The floor is really shiny…" Tomoyo muttered. "What is this, wood?"

            Eriol sighed. "I'll take you to your room." He lifted her up in his arms and took her to the elevator. 

            "More!" she exclaimed. "I'm thirsty!"

            "You don't need anymore," Eriol elbowed the number 3 button on the elevator. Inside with them was an elderly Caucasian couple. Eriol innocently smiled at them as he noticed them glancing at the two.

            Tomoyo's glassy stare turned to them. "What the hell are you staring at?!" she burst.

            The old couple quickly turned away and ran out at the 2nd floor.

            When the elevator opened to the 3rd floor, Eriol walked out, and then placed her gently on her feet, still holding her close. He stuck the key in and opened the door. He walked her in and closed the door behind him. Still holding her against him, he turned on the lights.

            "Has anyone told me how gorgeous you are?" Tomoyo muttered.

            He looked at her. "I beg your pardon?"

            She slowly pulled his glasses off and placed them in his shirt pocket. "Your eyes…they're beautiful…" she muttered, her face moving closer to his. "I could swim in them forever."

            Eriol felt her muscles relax. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down. He pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. "Sleep now, Daidouji."

            "Wait!" she called out. She quickly crawled out of bed and tried to stand. Her legs gave way and she feel. "I…need…" she began, her knees and palms on the floor.

            Eriol stepped to her side and helped her up. "Daidouji, don't stand--."

            "I…need…you…" Tomoyo weaved her arms around him and lost their balance, causing them to fall onto the bed.

            Eriol's cheeks flamed. "What are you…?"

            "Stay…" she muttered. "Sing to me…" she requested.

            " 'Sing'?" he said. "I can't…" he tried to pull away but her grip was tight on him. He sighed in defeat.

_Who know what tomorrow brings_

_In a world where few hearts survive_

_All I know is the way I feel_

_When it's real I keep it alive_

_The road is long_

_There are mountains in the way_

            She placed her head against his chest as he softly sang and stroked her hair.

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles fly on a mountain high_

Love lifts us up where we belong 

_Far from the world we know_

_Where the clear winds blow…_

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish: Disclaimer alert! Song is called "Up Where We Belong" by Joe Cocker. 


	4. Chapter 4

Love Conquers All

Chapter 4

            Tomoyo forced her eyes open. Her head was throbbing periodically, in a rhythmic beat. "Ow…" she muttered. 

            A knock came to the door. Eriol walked in, with a tray in his hand. "Good afternoon."

            "Afternoon?"

            "Yeah. It's one in afternoon." Eriol placed the tray on her lap as she sat up. "I have your whole lunch: assorted fruits, garden salad, mineral water and aspirin. No more alcohol, ok?"

            She nodded and began to eat. 

            While she did, he talked to her. "I think I know why your name sounds familiar. Did you attend Tomoeda Elementary?"

            Tomoyo looked up. "How did you know?"

            "I attended a semester of 5th grade there."

            Tomoyo stared at him for a while before it dawned on her. "I recall a polite, little, fair-skin boy with blue hair and large glasses who always picked on Li-kun."

            "That was me," he smiled proudly.

            "Well, fate sure played its cards, didn't it? So what do you do now?"

            "I'm a writer."

            "For novels?"

            "No, I write screenplays. Right now, I have to write a romance epic for Fujisawa Taju--."

            Tomoyo choked. "Fujisawa-san asked you?"

            "Yes…why?" Eriol asked. 

            "He is the biggest producer in the business! Everything he touches turns to gold!" she explained. 

            "A-hah…well, I know what you're doing now, Miss Daidouji. You're the famous new actress of Japan."

            "I suppose."

            "May I ask you something?"

            "Do I have a choice?" she smiled.

            "Why were you drinking last night?" he asked.

            Tomoyo sighed. "My career may be for a dive. My 'boyfriend' Mikado dumped me on television."

            "You were involved with a man?"

            "It was all a publicity stunt. The issue is that he helped boost my career. He dumped me on TV so now I don't know which direction my career will go."

            "Hm…you should find a movie to get yourself out of his shadow." Eriol propped his chin in his palm. "I still can't believe you chose acting. You showed no interest back then."

            Tomoyo shrugged. "I like to hide."

            Eriol gave her an odd look. "You like to hide? I think you're in the wrong business."

            "When I act, I…I like being different."

            "You mean not yourself," he guessed.

            Tomoyo innocently smiled. He guessed right.

            "You don't have to act to do that," he told her. 

            "I found a knack for it. Besides…I must be independent and focused on my job…"

            Eriol realized he must have brushed a personal problem. He decided to stay away from it. "You can't hide forever," he muttered.

            "I beg your pardon?" she said as she took her medicine.

            "How long are you staying here?"

            "Two weeks."

            "Before your trip is over, I'll see the real you," he challenged himself.

            Tomoyo's eyes widened. He…he can't be serious. But…but why? She showed her coolness with a smile. "I'd like to see you try."

            Eriol gave her a smirk. "Oh, I will try…and succeed. Don't worry."

            Tomoyo sat in the living room, watching the Japanese channel. Suddenly, Eriol came into the hotel room. "Tomoyo? Are you here?"

            "Yes?" she watched him sit beside her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

            "I want to take you to dinner," he declared. "And I refuse to take no for an answer."

            "But--!" he grabbed her by the wrist and exited the hotel room.

            "Are you feeling well?" she asked him.

            "Perfect. Tonight's going to be a treat."

            "I just want to relax though," Tomoyo told him.

            "You have to live a little, my dear."

            That sounded like he had an evil plan, she thought. But he wouldn't do that to her. Then again…They arrived at the Coral Reef, a restaurant inside the hotel. They were seated near the stage, which was decorated in lovely pastel curtains. They ate a delicious steak dinner. After dessert, a man stood upon the stage and took a deep breath. He grabbed the microphone and spoke into it. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to open mike night. It's karaoke time!"

            Applause came through the crowd. "Kara…oke…" Tomoyo shot Eriol a death glare. He returned it with a smirk. "Evil child…" she muttered. 

            A few middle-aged men sang on stage. Then, someone handed the microphone to Eriol. He obliged and picked a song. The words began to scroll and he serenaded the crowd. 

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,_

_When I want you in my arms_

_When I want you and all your charms_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,_

_When I feel blue in the night_

_And I need you to hold me tight_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is _

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_

            Eriol approached Tomoyo, a playful smile on his mouth. He leaned down, gently touched her chin with his fingertips. The sensation made her blush and hoots came from everyone around them.

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine_

_Anytime, night or day_

_Only trouble is, gee whiz_

_I'm dreamin' my life away_

_I need you so that I could die_

_I love you so and that is why_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_

            He took her hand and kissed it, then returned to the stage to finish the song.

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine_

_Anytime, night or day_

_Only trouble is, gee whiz_

_I'm dreamin' my life away_

_I need you so that I could die_

_I love you so and that is why_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

            When it ended, he took a bow. Eriol hopped off stage and flopped back in his seat. "How was that?" he asked, seeming to be 100% satisfied. 

            He had embarrassed her. No one embarrasses Daidouji Tomoyo. "Not good enough," she hissed as she stood and headed on stage. She made a quick selection and began to sing.

_I've had other guys_

_I've looked into their eyes_

_But I never knew love before_

_'Til you walked through my door_

_I've had other lips_

_I've sailed a thousand ships_

_But no matter where I go_

_You're the one for me baby this I know, cause it's_

_True love_

_You're the one I'm dreaming of_

_Your heart fits me like a glove_

_And I'm gonna be true blue baby, I love you_

            Tomoyo glided off stage and approached Eriol. She gently flopped on his lap, which made Eriol's jaw drop. Eriol felt a lump in his throat. A smile was on her mouth as she sang. Her fingers gently stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

_I've heard all the lines_

_I've cried oh so many times_

_Those tear drops they won't fall again_

_I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend_

_So if you should ever doubt_

_Wonder what love is all about_

_Just think back and remember dear_

_Those words whispered in your ear, I said _

_True love_

_You're the one I'm dreaming of_

_Your heart fits me like a glove_

_And I'm gonna be true blue baby, I love you_

_No more sadness, I kiss it goodbye_

_The sun is bursting right out of the sky_

_I searched the whole world for someone like you_

_Don't you know, don't you know that it's _

_True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby_

_True love, oh baby, true love, it's_

_True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby_

_True love, oh baby, true love, it's_

            She finally stood and then headed back on stage. She finished the song off.

_True, so if you should ever doubt_

_Wonder what love is all about_

_Just think back and remember dear_

_Those words whispered in your ear, I said_

_True love_

_You're the one I'm dreaming of_

_Your heart fits me like a glove_

And I'm gonna be true blue baby, I love you 

            The crowd hollered and clapped their bravos. Tomoyo faked a curtsy and sat down on her seat. "Well, that was fun," she remarked, drinking some of her water.

            "Th..that …" Eriol stammered, his mouth still open. His eyebrows creased. He couldn't think of anything to say!

            "What's wrong? Cat go your tongue?" she asked in her innocent tone, giving him an evil smile.

            "Evil child," he muttered. 

            Days passed and as Eriol slept on the couch, Tomoyo stood in the hallway gazing at him. He must have fallen asleep, watching TV again. It was on a music station, filing the room softly with its song. 

            Why? she asked herself. Why did each time she thought of his touch, her body ignited? The gentleness in his eyes as he looked at her…it had only been about a week since she arrived, but she knew it in her soul. Tomoyo kept quiet. 

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

            Tomoyo walked into the living room, towards Eriol's sleeping form. He groaned in his sleep; Tomoyo jumped back. He rolled over, his back to her. She sighed in relief, hoping she didn't wake him. Then, she turned to the TV.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you…_

            Tomoyo turned the TV off. Shut up…she thought to herself. Don't remind me…

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish: Ok, here are my disclaimers. First song is "All I have to do is Dream" by the Everly Brothers. Second song is "True Blue" by Madonna. Third song is "Crush" by Mandy Moore…it's not a classic, but definitely fitting…kinda…I tried alright! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Conquers All

Chapter 5

            Eriol sat on a boulder embedded in the beach's sand. On his lap sat his notebook. Only now, it had one solitary phrase written on the second line of the second sheet.

            "Hi," came a voice behind him.

            He turned and saw Tomoyo standing there. "Hi," he returned, sliding his pen behind his ear.

            "Have you gotten far?"

            "Somewhat?"

            She peeked over his shoulder and read the phrase: "A story about love."

            "It's not even a sentence; it's a fragment," Eriol sighed. 

            "I was going to take a stroll. Do you want to join me?" Tomoyo invited.

            He shut his notebook and stood. "Gladly." Eriol and she walked together, side by side, sand between their toes. 

            "Why do you think it's so hard to write a love story?" she asked.

            _Because I'm out of love,_ he answered to himself. His eyes turned to the waves of the ocean. His thoughts returned to Kaho: the betrayer, the cheater, the liar…His blood was already boiling by just thinking about her. "It's hard to write about something you don't know about."

            "Last time I remember, you and Ms. Mizuki were…well, comfortable with each other." She looked at Eriol's expression. His eyes were hard and his lips were tight. "You mean you and Kaho…"

            "No," he bit. 

            "But I thought--."

            "You thought wrong." _Not now,_ Eriol thought. He didn't want to get into it.

            "It's just--."

            "Drop it!" he demanded. He saw the hurt expression cross her eyes in a flash.

            Then, she smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry I brought it up. If you excuse me…"she quickly turned and bolted for the hotel.

            Eriol stood there, dumbfounded on what he just did. He had just snapped at her. "Dammit," he muttered, chasing after her. "You're supposed to be breaking down her walls, not making your own." When he arrived in the lobby, he saw her standing in the elevator. The doors closed before he got there and she ascended upwards. "Come on, come on…" he grit, constantly pressing the up button against the wall. Cursed thing…when the second elevator came down, he pressed the 3rd key and the elevator slowly climbed the shaft. He quickly entered the hotel room to find no one there. Her sandy flip-flops sat near the doorway. He pushed the bedroom door to open but it wouldn't budge. 

            Tomoyo sat on the foot of the bed, staring at the chair in front of the door. The tip of the chair's back sat nicely under the doorknob. 

            He knocked. "Daidouji-san?" He stayed silent, listening to the air. Eriol sighed. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the door. "I wanted to marry that woman," he began. "But I came home one day and she was waiting there. She told me that she was in love with a professor from Eton and she wanted us to just be friends. That was less than a month ago." He kicked off his left sandal. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. If there is any way to make it up--." He was in the process of kicking off his right sandal when the door swung open and Eriol fell on his back. His sandal flew in the air and then landed on his stomach. 

            Tomoyo looked down at him, her eyes slightly narrow. "You have one week left before I leave; to see the real me…" she began. "So I'll give you a head start by dropping formalities. Wouldn't you agree, Eriol-kun?"

            "Hai, Tomoyo-san," he responded. 

            Tomoyo stepped over him and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and from the hallway, Eriol heard the shower turn on. "Hm…" Eriol pondered, "So I guess she's not mad anymore." He smiled. "Good."

            Every morning for the past week, Tomoyo would walk. Most likely to enjoy the scenery but also to keep her shape. And ever since, Eriol would take his time to watch her from the balcony until she was out of sight. Why did he do it? 

Because his body told him to. She was incredibly stunning and a wonderful companion to have around. To be deeply infatuated with that woman was a sin; it was only about one month ago that Kaho packed her bags and left. 

_You mustn't be attracted to her_, Eriol thought. Seeing her hair slightly tossed from sleep, with that hazy stare to her eyes; seeing her with an oversize t-shirt and tennis shorts after being freshly showered; god, even lounging on the couch: that woman was gorgeous! Eriol must be a sightless idiot if he wasn't slightly turned on by her presence. But he was a gentleman.

            It just wasn't her physically beauty that he paid attention to. She had a personality in the shape of a maze. It threw him topsy-turvy. Almost a week and ½ had passed and still, he hadn't figured out the real her. He was not going to give up but he didn't have much time left. He will accomplish breaking down her walls. 

            Why?

            _Simple_, he mused thoughtfully. _I love challenges._

            The pit of his stomach tied. It hates lies.

…to be continued ^_^

Author's note: Sorry it's so short! Well, that's because there wasn't any songs. So sorry; the other will be a little longer, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Conquers All

Chapter 6

            Nearly ½ of the second week was over. Eriol sat on the dining room table. He had a few notes down under his scribble: "a story about love." It read:

            -a girl

            -a boy

            -girl and boy fall in love

            Eriol's forehead creased. "This is god-awful…" It was early evening when Tomoyo returned. Two hotel employees, one carrying two trays while another carrying a long bottle and two glasses, followed her. "Put it on the mats set on the balcony floor, please," she told them. When they did, she slipped a $10 bill to each of them. "Thank you gentlemen." The two men returned her thanks and left the hotel room.

            "What are you doing?" he asked.

            "You've been sitting here since lunchtime. You need a break." Tomoyo took him by the wrist and dragged him to the balcony. "I thought it'd be nice to dine under the stars." She left the sliding door open, turned the radio to a light rock station, and then rejoined him. She sat upon the mats. "Sit, sit," she instructed as she poured the drink into two cups.

            "I told you no more alcohol," he warned her.

            "I know," she said, turning the bottle to him, "So I got apple cider instead." Tomoyo held her glass up. "A toast: to…"

            "To us," he finished, and then took a sip, his eyes still on her.

            She sheepishly smiled, and took a sip. "Yes." She pulled off the trays' covers, revealing cheese stuffed rigatoni pasta. They ate happily, with laughter and jokes.

            "Eriol-kun, I think you should give up."

            "Why?" he asked, sipping the cider. They had finished eating a while ago. 

            "You said you would discover the real me before I leave; I'm leaving in 4 days."

            "You're still here, so I have--."

            "Wait," Tomoyo interrupted him.

_Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more_

_This ever-changing world pushes me through another door_

_I saw you smile_

_And my mind could not erase the beauty of your face_

_Just for a while_

_Won't you let me shelter you_

            "I love this song," she cooed.

            An idea struck Eriol. "Care to dance?" he said as he stood. He held out his hand. 

            She smiled and then took it. He helped her up. They danced closely, almost cheek to cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He guided her through the rhythm of the music.

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

_How could we explain something that took us by surprise_

_Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise_

_What happens now_

_Do we break another rule_

_Let our lovers play the fool_

_I don't know how_

_To stop feeling this way_

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

            The salt smell of the ocean came through the air. Eriol pulled her body closer to him. He took in the senses around him: he could feel her hair, which lingered with a vanilla scent, tickling his cheek. Her heartbeat quickened and he could slightly feel it against his own chest. 

_Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me_

_And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free_

_Everytime I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware_

_That the someone I've been searching for is right there_

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

            Tomoyo's eyes wandered. She tried to maintain composure. Being so close to Eriol was almost maddening to her body. She tried to think of a way to refocus. "Pool," she uttered.

            "Excuse me?" he tried to clarify.

            "The waterfall pool," she said. From the balcony, she could see the 15ft. man-made waterfall that emptied out into a 5-foot pool. 

            "You want to go now?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

            "Yes," she answered. "It's not busy there."

            "Ok, if you insist." He let go of her and headed for the bedroom. He pulled out his dark trunks and a light blue button down shirt. He changed quickly in the bathroom, and then waited for Tomoyo.

            She, on the other hand, was having a nightmare of picking a swimming suit. She had brought 5: red string bikini, black one piece, green tankini with matching shorts, silver high-cut bikini or a purple one-piece with a side cut-out. She spent about ½ hour, trying to decide which one. She wanted to impress him, so it was either the red or silver. However, she wasn't ready to be so daring, so she stuck with the silver. She wrapped a black sarong around her waist and then headed out of the bedroom.

            She found Eriol, lying on the couch, eyes closed. His glasses were off and his breathing was steady. He must have been asleep. She had approached him, admiring his handsome features. He looked absolutely perfect, with the cutest chiseled nose. His hair was a dark shade of blue, just like the night sky. Tomoyo found herself staring and coming closer to his lips. Then, she touched her lips with his, feeling the spark she anticipated. 

            Eriol's eyes shot open and pulled back. He had dosed off but quickly woke up after realizing warmth on his lips. His expression read shock and confusion.

            Tomoyo's heat pounded in her chest. She had no idea what came over her. So, she did what she could to get out of the situation. "I guess you must be asleep. I'll go by myself then." She quickly slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed a towel and her keys and ran out of the hotel room. 

            Why, why, why? Why did she do something so stupid? Did passion really completely blind her? Tomoyo found herself in front of the pool. The pool lights were on and the waterfall cascaded down the rocks. Slowly, Tomoyo untied her sarong and set it down on a beach chair, along with her other things. She jumped into the pool, dunked her head and resurfaced. She took a deep breath and swam under the waterfall. She immerged between the cascade and rocks. The space was only about 2 ½ feet wide but here, she could hide and think of her stupidity. She stood in the water, its level barely touching her chin. 

            But she wouldn't be alone for long. She saw a shadow swimming towards her. When it surfaced, her eyes locked with his azure ones. _Run…swim…_Tomoyo thought but her legs wouldn't budge.  His eyes trapped her, froze her. He moved closer to her, his back away from the falls. The first words that came out of his mouth was "Why?" To him, it sounded a bit silly, but it made her nervous. "What happened back at the room?"

            "I…I'm sorry," she muttered. "I know that was wrong. I'm sure that you're still dedicated to Kaho--."

            Eriol placed one hand against the rock wall and another on her cheek. "I realized, as I danced with you, that Kaho isn't always on my mind. Not anymore…"

            "Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo closed her eyes when she noticed him lean forward. He kissed her mouth, tasting her lips. Their kiss was sweet, yet intense. Their passion burned, heating their bodies under the waterfall. They shared their hidden desires and held each other, long into the night.

…to be continued^_^

Author's jibberish: First and foremost, the song is "Hold on to the Nights" by Richard Marx. Woo wee, that scene under the waterfall…E+T should really get their hormones in check…just kidding. Anyway, please R+R


	7. Chapter 7

Love Conquers All

Chapter 7

            Tomoyo woke up with a contented smile on her face. Last night, Eriol kissed her. It was a beautiful night, a beautiful kiss and a hopeful beginning to a beautiful relationship. She smiled, a blush creeping up her throat. She slowly stood up and opened the door. She noticed Eriol folding his bed sheets and placing them at the edge of the couch. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted.

            "Is that my new nickname?" she asked as she approached him.

            "I suppose," was his response. He took her in his arms and embraced her, burying his face against her neck. 

            His breath tickled her skin; she giggled. She felt in absolute bliss being in his arms. They sat on the couch, cuddling. "I don't have a nickname for you," she said between laughter. 

            "That's alright. Anyway, because of you, I started writing this morning."

            "Really?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "What's it about?"

            Eriol stood, ready to tell her his treatment. "Back in Edo, around late 1800's, there is a geisha house. Many men come by for the provided entertainment. One evening, a Japanese-British playwright arrives in the city, hoping to find some sort of inspiration. The fellow he's staying with takes him to the geisha house. There, he meets many women. The most famous geisha is the beautiful woman with light raven hair and bright amethyst eyes…" he watched Tomoyo smiled, "and she is known as 'The Plum Blossom'. She is, without a doubt, the most enchanting woman the playwright has ever seen.

            "The Plum Blossom has a dream of becoming a star in the Paris Opera House. She meets the playwright and they soon fall in love. However, a French diplomat is pursuing her and he insures her success in his country if she stays with him. She must decide who to choose: the man who could make her dreams come true or the man of her dreams."

            Tomoyo clapped. "That was great!"

            Eriol flopped back on the couch. "But now, I lost some of my inspiration…"

            Tomoyo pivoted, straddling his lap, facing him. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Tomoyo pulled away. "Does that inspire you?"

            Eriol nodded earnestly and they began to kiss again. His cell phone ring interrupted their moment. Eriol gently, but reluctantly, parted with her and picked up the annoying little bugger. "Hello? Oh, hello, Fujisawa-san. I'm FINE!" he shrieked as Tomoyo nibbled on his ear, still sitting on his lap. "Yes, I'm writing. Call you later. I'm busy. Yes, yes, inspiration is kicking in. Goodbye," he turned off his cell as Tomoyo placed trails of kisses on his neck. "That was evil," he said, enjoying her attention. 

            She smiled. "Bite me," she challenged. 

            Eriol smiled back. "So, what would you like to do today? Eat breakfast on the beach? Then again, we can always make out under the waterfall…"

            Tomoyo giggled. "Hm…sounds good," she leaned in and kissed his lips again. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning. 

            And night came quickly. It was near midnight when Tomoyo woke up from the storm outside. She crawled out of bed and walked out of her room. She found Eriol, lying in the pullout bed, listening to the radio. 

            "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her approach him. He could see the light pass through her translucent nightshirt. 

            "I can't sleep," she said.

            He waved his hand, signaling her to join him. She did, and cuddled against his warm body. 

Oceans apart, day after day 

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

            She smiled. "You know this song?" She felt Eriol nod, his breath against the back of her neck.

Wherever you go, whatever you do 

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

            "This song is so sad," Tomoyo muttered. "It gets you thinking…"

            "About what?" he asked.

I took for granted all the times 

_That I though would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

            "How much I'll miss you," she sighed. Her body began to shake and she closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't cry.

Wherever you go, whatever you do 

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

            "Don't worry," he said, holding her tighter. 

            "Where is our relationship going from here?" 

I wonder how we can survive 

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

            "I'm sorry Beautiful, I wish I knew," he chuckled softly.

            "I'm leaving soon," she said. She turned, facing him. "Eriol-kun…"

            Eriol touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He kissed her lips tenderly, with soft touches on her skin. 

Oh can't you see it baby 

_You've got me goin' crazy_

Wherever you go, whatever you do 

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

            They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

            The storm continued.

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish: The song is Richard Marx "Right Here Waiting." Why is he in this story again? He has fitting ballad, all right? Anyway, storms are never a good sign, don't you think?


	8. Chapter 8

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Love Conquers All

Chapter 8

Author's jibberish: Sorry for the long wait guys! Rest assured that I did finish this story...uh...I just haven't typed it all out yet. Please keep those reviews coming; thanks for those who leave a line for me! I warn you now I'll apologize at the bottom notes...

It was around six in the morning and the day was clear when Tomoyo woke up. Eriol still held her in his arms whole night. Tomoyo gently sat up, making sure not to stir him. She got up and dressed to get ready to walk. When she sat down at the dining table to put her tennis shoes on, he began to groan in his sleep. She finished tying both shoes. He groaned again, then softly called out to the air in his sleep.

"Kaho..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her heart felt heavy; his call repeating in her mind like a broken record. Tears stung in her eyes. His inner most thoughts were on his ex-lover. Tomoyo turned and quietly closed the door behind her.

Within another two hours Eriol woke up. He realized it was past eight o'clock when he opened his eyes.

_I overslept...he sighed. __I seem to sleep more with Tomoyo around. However, his dream was slightly disturbing. He was saying good-bye to Kaho. It was a long painful good-bye but in the end, he was with Tomoyo. A knock came to the door._

He stood. "Geez," he said out loud. "Did you forget your keys? And what's the deal with leaving–." He threw the door open and paled. In front of him stood a woman, about 10 years older, with long light red hair and amber shade eyes. "–me..." he gulped. "Kaho?"

"Hello Eriol," she allowed herself in.

"How'd you find me?"

"I knew you came here when you have to begin a script," she said, sitting on the pullout bed. "It's like a ritual," Kaho crossed her legs, revealing more of her legs.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stomping towards her. Who cares if those people downstairs complained?

"I left Edgar."

"And this concerns me how?" Eriol sneered.

"Don't you see?" Kaho stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want him."

"You don't know what you want," he responded, frozen.

She moved closer and whispered, "I want you."

"But–."

She grabbed Eriol in a vicious kiss. Then, she pushed him on the pullout bed. She laid on top of him, biting at his neck.

"Kaho," he called, "Enough of this nonsense."

"Why? I missed you."

"Get off," he ordered. 

Kaho silenced him again with another one of her kisses. It was like venom, filled with vile poison. It intoxicated Eriol, no matter how much he fought it. Soon, he realized he couldn't win and weakened.

The door opened. Tomoyo walked inside. _He was probably dreaming of a flashback... She reassured herself. She walked to the living room, wondering if Eriol was still asleep. Her body froze. On the pullout was a woman lying on top of Eriol; both kissing each other passionately. Tomoyo paled and her heart fell to the floor. She dropped her keys in shock._

Eriol and Kaho looked up and saw Tomoyo standing there like a statue. "Tomoyo-san!" he exclaimed.

"I...I'm sorry I b-barged in," Tomoyo stammered.

"It's alright," Kaho stood, trying to straighten her hair. "Who is this?"

"D-Daidouji Tomoyo. I think you substituted for her class in Japan about 10 years ago," he answered. "When she arrived, there was a mistake in booking her in my room."

Tomoyo watched as Kaho gave her a slight disapproving look. Tomoyo remembered her slightly. It was a shame; Mizuki-sensei used to be so nice...

"I see. Well, it's nice seeing you again, Daidouji." Kaho turned to Eriol "I have a room at the Holiday in Lihu'e. I'll be waiting for you there, lover." She showed herself to the door.

When she left, Eriol stood and turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo's eyes were downcast. Eriol picked up the keys from the floor and handed them to her. She slowly took them Then he said "I can explain–." but she pushed him and threw herself in the bedroom, sticking the chair under the doorknob.

Eriol banged his fist against the door. "Tomoyo-san! Tomoyo-san!"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"But–."

"Leave me alone..." she muttered.

Eriol sighed and his body fell. He sat down against the door. It was early in the day.

It was late in the evening. Tomoyo slowly opened the door, carrying out her bags.

"What are you doing?" his voice asked.

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol standing right in front of the bedroom doorway. "I'm leaving."

"You can't; the week isn't over," he said.

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Why is that?!" she hissed.

"Because I care about you!"

Tomoyo froze. _No, she thought. __Don't tell me that. She could see right through him. No matter what he said, Kaho Mizuki was still a dominant part in his life. He could fool himself but he couldn't fool her. She herself was the master of trickery._

"About what happened–."

She held her palm out, signaling him to stop talking. "Let's just not talk about it." Tomoyo pulled her bags inside the bedroom. "I won't leave now."

"How can I trust you on that?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo side-glanced at him. "You can't." She closed the door behind her. She knew she had to get him off-guard in order to leave. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted to disappear. Tomoyo had to find a way in order to leave.

...to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish(again): In all honesty, I think Kaho Mizuki is a very nice person. But I thought this would be an interesting twist. So I did change her character drastically and made her only 10 years older than Eriol (since in the anime, Eriol is 12 and Kaho is about 26...is that rite?). For those E+K fans...I praise you for open-mindedness. Besides, I made Kaho a nice person in "Forever in Your Eyes" didn't I? I'm not a hater =)


	9. Chapter 9

Love Conquers All

Chapter 9

Author's jibberish: Over 10 reviews in one night…I'm glad everyone likes this story!

            Eriol sat in his pullout bed, listening to the radio, blinds wide open to the Hawaiian moonlight. She had practically been in the bedroom all day and evening, locking herself in without food. Why the hell did he do that with Kaho? He couldn't possibly be in love with her; not anymore. Why couldn't he just push her off and throw her out the door? Maybe because women are always his weak spot. Damn male hormones…Eriol thought. He knew a small, teeny part of him still wanted the familiarity of Kaho Mizuki. The rest of him knew exactly what he wanted. He pulled off his glasses and placed them on a nearby table.

Everybody needs a little time away 

_Just for a day_

_From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday_

_Far away_

_From each other_

            The bedroom door opened and Tomoyo stepped out. She stood in from of him, wearing a pale lemon nightwear. The shirt was a thin tank top, that ended at the ribs and shorts that ended at the top of her thighs. Eriol gulped. He mouthed the words 'Oh my god' but not one sound came out.

Hold me now 

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

I just want you to say 

            "I couldn't sleep," she told him.

            "Uh-huh," he uttered.

            Tomoyo sat beside him, her hand on his knee. "May I stay with you? I seem to sleep well with you around."

After all that we've been through I will make it up to you, I promise you 

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

Eriol nodded dumbly. "Yah," was all he could say. 

            She laid on her back, her arms out. "Aren't you going to lay down?"

            He did, his head lying against her shoulder and an arm around her. "I'm sorry…" he said. "Let me--."

            "Sh…" she brushed her fingers through his hair. "Don't talk about it." 

            Eriol lifted his head. "But--."

Couldn't stand to be swept away Not for a day 

_From your body_

_Wouldn't want to be swept away_

_Far away from the one that I love_

            Tomoyo tenderly tasted his lips with her own.  His heart calmed, knowing he could hold her again. "I understand," she breathed, their lips brushing one another. 

            "You do?" he asked in disbelief. He watched her nod. "Will you leave me?"

Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry 

_I just want you to know_

_Hold me now_

_I really want to tell you I'm sorry_

_I could never let you go_

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise you_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

            She kissed him again, wrapping an arm around him. Tomoyo pulled him down as she laid on her back, massaging her tongue with his own. The feeling drove Eriol to his own primal weakness. He fought every urge in his body, holding back every instinct not to make love to her. She slowly pulled away from him. "Does that answer your question?"

            Eriol nodded. He held her closely, tightly, not letting her go.

            Eriol overslept again. He always seems to sleep better with her around. He opened his eyes and noticed the other side of the bed empty. _Maybe she went walking._ Eriol got up and brought his glasses and walked to the bathroom, readjusting the crooked waistband of his pajamas. When he arrived in the bathroom, he quickly washed his face. He dried his face with a towel and placed it on the counter. He noticed her purple toiletry bag wasn't beside the sink. Eriol threw his towel over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom. The closet was wide open, filled with only his clothes. His eyes widened. Quickly, Eriol pulled on a white t-shirt, flip-flop slippers and ran out of his room. 

            He bolted down the elevator and to the lobby desk. Mr. Tyler was standing behind the counter. "May I help you Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

            "Daidouji, the woman staying with me--."

            "Oh yes.  I saw her leave on the 6 am boat to Lihu'e to catch her flight. She paid for two weeks of your room. Is there a problem?" Mr. Tyler smiled pleasantly. 

            Eriol shook his head. "Nothing…" Sadly, he turned and headed back to his room. When he arrived back, he flopped back in his pullout. He picked up his notebook and flipped through it. He hadn't written an ending. It was incomplete. 

            _Just like me…_

            Many hours passed when Tomoyo arrived in Tomoeda. Tomoyo asked the cab driver to go to a certain house. Tomoyo brought her bags with her to the front door and rang the doorbell.

            The door swung open. A young woman with short auburn hair and emerald eyes smiled. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled. "You're back from Hawaii?"

            Tomoyo sadly nodded. "I…I…" Tomoyo dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug. "Please…" she muttered. "May I stay with you for the night?"

            "Of …of course," Sakura hugged her back, not knowing what to do. "What happened?"

            "Thank you," Tomoyo said, ignoring her question. She took her bag inside and headed to Sakura's room.

            "It's troubling," Sakura sighed. It was early morning. Syaoran had come over earlier, responding to Sakura's stressed voice. They sat on the couch, talking. Tomoyo was fast asleep in Sakura's bed. She handed him a box of candy.

            "Oh! Macadamian nut candy!" Syaoran ripped open the box like a little wolf, and pulled it open. 

            "Syaoran!" 

            "Wf?" Syaoran uttered, with 5 pieces in his mouth. 

            "Something's wrong with Tomoyo. And…" Sakura trailed off, trying to calculate her words. 

            "What?" his mouth was clear of chocolate.

            "There…was something different about her. When I hugged her, I felt something…someone…"

            His forehead creased. "Someone?"

            "Yes, it's like someone's essence is inside her."

            "Let's find out what it is," Syaoran suggested. They headed upstairs into Sakura's room. 

            The couple quietly opened the door and checked on Tomoyo. She was fast asleep under the covers. While Sakura remained at the doorway, Syaoran gently touched Tomoyo's hand and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open and his hand retreated as if it was on fire. He quickly stormed for the hallway, closing the door behind him. 

            "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

            "There is someone inside her. It's a magical essence that strengthens by each passing second," Syaoran said. "It feels familiar…"

            "I know. It's almost like…"

            "…Clow Reed," he continued for her.

            "But how is that possible? He's been dead for so long."

            Syaoran frowned and crossed his arms. "He may be dead but his reincarnations aren't."

            Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

            "Hiiragizawa," Syaoran completed.

            "But we haven't seen him in so many years! How is that possible?"  
            "Remember, she was away for two weeks. They could have ran into each other there."

            Sakura nodded. "Alright, but how did Eriol-kun's growing essence enter Tomoyo-chan?"

            "Um…" Syaoran looked to the floor uncomfortably. "I remember reading about something on certain western magics. When a man and woman become one, part of their souls belong to the other."

            "How do--?" Sakura saw Syaoran look up, a blush to his cheeks. "Oh…oh!" She finally realized his meaning. "You mean Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan; they…did…"

            "That's what I remember the text saying. But now she's upset," Syaoran said. "Something must have happened between them."

            "Poor Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sighed.

            "I know," Syaoran said, hugging his fiancée. "She'll be ok."

            "That's not it, Syaoran. She's strong, too strong," Sakura explained, with tears in her eyes. "When I saw her, she was completely distressed. I could see in her eyes she wanted to cry so badly. But she won't let herself."

            Syaoran looked at her, confused.

            "She needs to grieve, Syaoran. Otherwise, she can't continue on.

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish: Song is Chicago's or Az Yet's "Hard to Say I'm Sorry." Very very sad indeed…


	10. Chapter 10

Love Conquers All

Chapter 10

Author's jibberish: Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

All I keep thinking of 

_Are the memories of our love_

_That's the way, girl, in my heart_

_When you left, a part of me just died_

_I thought we'd be able to live a life…_

_A life of paradise_

            Time had passed. For him, it seemed like an eternity. Eriol sat in his seat; he had just heard the captain say they were preparing for landing. After she left Lanai Moana, he left for England, locked himself up in his room and forced himself to write. After 3 re-edits and 5 bottles of brandy, he was satisfied…with the story at least.

But now you've left 

_And all I have is gone_

_A lonely heart and song_

_I can't live without you_

_It's the hardest thing_

_My heart has had to do_

He added an extra character: a professor who was once involved with the playwright. She goes after the playwright in Japan and seduces him. The Plum Blossom misunderstands and decides to leave for France with the French diplomat. The playwright drowses in his sorrows and commits suicide. He titled it "Plum Blossom: A Story about Love." Eriol sent it to Fujisawa, and he received the "OK" for production. He was called to come and help with the casting.

Girl, I thought your love was right 

_But suddenly I find_

_Cupid shot a hole right through my heart_

_And empty void_

_There where you belonged_

_And now all that's left of me is _

I found out right from wrong 

            The announcement interrupted the song that was playing in his headphones. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tomoeda International Airport where local time is 11 pm."

            Eriol looked up. He didn't even realize the plane landed on the runway. He had waited for a month to see her. _Soon…_he said to himself.

            Tomoyo pulled her hair back in a clip as she entered Maruyuku's office. "Am I late?" she asked.

            Riko shook her head as she gestured to a man sitting in front of her desk. "Fujisawa-san, this is Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo, this is Fujisawa Taju, producer from Dream Productions."

            Tomoyo's eyes lit up as she shook his hand. "Oh, wow! It's an honor to meet you, Sir!" She sat down after he did.

            "I'll get straight to the point. Everyone knows about the Tatsuo Mikado stunt," he began. Her eyes fell for a second, and then returned. "But!" he continued, "By doing this movie, you could be bigger than Tatsuo. You could be a household name!"

            "What movie?"" she asked.

            "About a month ago, I asked a writer to write a romance story for me. This will be the new 'Best movie of the year'!" he told her handing her a large leather bound book.

            Tomoyo looked at the script, her eyebrows rising. 

            "It's called 'The Plum Blossom'," Taju said, beginning the treatment. "The setting is late 1800's near Edo, Japan. A British playwright attends a geisha house and meets one known as the 'Plum Blossom.' She has aspirations to be a star in the Paris Opera House, so she has been trying to make relations with the French diplomat who knows has an eye on her. However, she meets the playwright, Eli, and they fall in love. However, love triangles ensue and thus begins the epic love story." He took a deep breath. "The writer is absolutely brilliant. He suggested you to be the leading lady and I agree. I read the script and you'll match her perfectly."

            "I…uh…don't know what to say…" Tomoyo admitted timidly. 

            "This would be an excellent career move," Riko added. "This movie will appeal to teenagers and adults. That's a broad range."

            Tomoyo's heart pumped. Her fingers grazed over the title. This was her name…written by Eriol. "I don't know if I'm up to it…"

            "Well, Daidouji, all I ask is for you to read the script and give me your answer by tomorrow evening." Taju stood to his feet, extending his hand. "Thank you for your time, ladies," he said, shaking Tomoyo's hand and Riko's. "Goodbye," he then left the office. 

            That evening Sakura opened the door to find Tomoyo there at her doorstep. Syaoran had told her not to discuss how Eriol's essence had entered Tomoyo. He advised her to let her bring it up when she was ready. To be respectful, Sakura never brought it up. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan."

            "Hi," Tomoyo smiled weakly. 

            Sakura stepped aside to let her in. She led her to the kitchen. "Is that a new script?" Sakura asked.  

            Tomoyo nodded as she sat down at the dining table. "The producer hand-picked me for the lead role."

            "That's great!" Sakura sat next to her, setting down a tray with two mugs and a kettle. She poured out the hot chocolate. "What's it called?"

            " 'The Plum Blossom'," Tomoyo read.

            "What's it about?"

            "A British playwright who falls in love with a geisha…"

            "You already started reading?"

            "No."

            Sakura set the kettle down. "Then how did…?" 

            Tomoyo's finger flew to a line written on the 1st page. It read: Written by Hiiragizawa Eriol.

            Sakura's eyes widened. "Eriol-kun? He's a scriptwriter now? That still doesn't explain…"

            Tomoyo ran her thumb through the page corners. "During my trip to Hawaii I met him there. He was writing it during my stay."

            _Now Tomoyo-chan's starting to talk,_ Sakura said to herself. "It's obvious you influenced his writing somehow; the title says so."

            Tomoyo's eyes turned to the script, then to her best friend. Her eyes read fear and confusion.

            "Do you want to read it together?" Sakura suggested. 

            The two young ladies sat, reading each page. They finished within 3 hours and finished through one box of tissue.

            Sakura sighed, and closed the script. "It was beautiful."

            "Tomoyo, you have to do this movie!"

            Tomoyo looked at the script, her expression reading confusion. "Why do you think so?"

            "Because the Plum Blossom is witty, smart, beautiful, ambitious…she's so much like you!"

            "I know…that's why I can't."

            "But why?"

            "Because I have to play a role that is a lot like me. No, not a lot; Tomoko, the Plum Blossom, is me." Tomoyo picked up the script, touching the cover. "He captured my personality, my feelings…my emotions…me…how could I possibly share my true self to the world?"

            Sakura's emerald eyes fell, and then looked up at her friend. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's time to stop running away from him." Tomoyo looked up. "It's obvious he put his heart into this," Sakura told her. "And in the end, what happens to Eli…"

            Tomoyo shook her head. "No. He wrote this over a month ago. And in the end, he'll always turn to Kaho."

            They sat in silence until Sakura spoke. "I won't force you to take this role, but you look really hurt from whatever happened. You don't have to tell me what happened in Hawaii…this role could be the way for you to deal."

            Tomoyo just nodded.

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish (more like a disclaimer): The song in the beginning is Kai's "Without You."


	11. Chapter 11

Love Conquers All

Chapter 11

Author's jibberish: Over 100 reviews! Whee! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read!

            Riko smiled. This movie was going to make Tomoyo a superstar. She and Tomoyo were in Fujisawa's office at Dram Production Studios. The actress had just signed a movie contract on the film "The Plum Blossom."

            "Wonderful!" Riko exclaimed. "You will not regret this!"

            Tomoyo smiled. She didn't accept the job to see Eriol; she needed a role to outshine from Mikado's shadow…that's all. "Is that all I have to sign?" she asked.

            "Yes. Now, Maruyuku-san," Taju said. "As for…"

            As they began to converse, Tomoyo stepped out of the office. She closed her eyes, listening to the lobby's song. Was this a good idea; taking this role? _Too late,_ she sighed. _I already signed the contract._ She looked up then held her breath. 

There you are 

_In a darken room_

_And you're all alone_

_Looking out the window_

_You're heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

His long blue bangs fell over his eyelids. His sapphire eyes widen as he stood in front of her. He blinked under his wire-framed glasses. Then Eriol softly uttered a "Hello."

Tomoyo gulped, then forced a casual smile. "Hello…What brings you here?"

_Here I stand in the shadows_

_Come to me, come to me_

Can't you see that Nobody wants to be lonely 

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why _

_Why don't you let me love you?_

"I have a meeting with Fujisawa-san in 15 minutes. You?"

            Tomoyo shrugged, waving her hand casually. "Oh, I signed the movie contract." She headed to a table with two hot water pumps, Styrofoam cups and boxes of tea that was sitting near the secretary's desk. 

            "So you will play Tomoko?" he asked.

Can you hear my voice 

_Do you hear my song_

_It's a serenade_

_So your heart can find me_

_And suddenly I'm flying down the stairs_

_Into your arms baby_

            She poured a cup of hot water in a cup. "Yes," she turned to him and smiled. "that's me, right?"

            Eriol's lips tightened. "I'm glad to see you again."

            Tomoyo drank her water. 

            "So how are you?" he asked.

Before I start going crazy 

_Run to me, run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

Nobody wants to be lonely 

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why _

_Why don't you let me love you?_

"Fine…breathing," she joked. Tomoyo forced herself to swallow. It had only been a month but she now faced the man she was ready to give her heart to. How would he respond?

By no means would she let him know how much she was hurting. She would not let her guard down. Tomoyo convinced herself last night that this was a career move and not a personal one. Still, she could feel her heart aching, knowing he still dreamt of Kaho at night. What about in the end of the script, when Eli jumps off a bridge? Did that show Eriol's sorrow?

Probably not.

I want to feel you deeply 

_Just like the air you're breathing _

_I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_No, no, no, no_

            "I miss you," he told her.

            _No,_ she thought to herself. "How's Mizuki-san?" she asked abruptly.

            He was surprised by the question, and then looked away. "I don't know. I haven't seen her I over a month."

            "I'm surprised," Tomoyo responded, hiding her tearing heart. "I thought you and she would try to make things work out."

            Eriol's forehead creased. "You really thought I was back with Kaho?"

            "It's doesn't matter to me," Tomoyo sighed, lying through her teeth. In the end, she would always care.

            "Why would you think that?" he asked, a tad bit defensive.

            "Because you will always love her," she noted sadly. 

Nobody wants to be lonely 

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why _

_Why don't you let me love you?_

            Eriol bit his lip. "That…that's not fair to say. Is that why you left Lanai Moana earlier than agreed upon?"

            "What does it matter?" Tomoyo asked. "What did you hope to conquest? To see the real me?!" She downed her water, almost burning her tongue. "My stay was just to see if you could make me weak…"

            "No weak," Eriol corrected. "I…I wanted to see your heart."

            His sweet words constricted her breath. 

            "No," Tomoyo muttered. "Don't tell me that you care--."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I know better!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "In the end, you will remain loving Mizuki-san and we can forget about Lanai Moana. I can run away quickly before I…I…" Tomoyo threw her cup in the trash and ran out of the building.

            "How is she?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend.

            Sakura shook her head. "She locked herself in the guestroom again. I like it when Tomoyo comes over but she's crying again and I don't know why. Maybe because of the movie…"

            "What could upset her about a movie?"

            "Eriol-kun wrote the script to the new movie role she's in."

            Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Then, why did she take the role?"

            "I don't know, but she's shutting herself off again…just like when her mom died," Sakura sighed. "She's trying to hide her sorrow and be independent."

            "Hm…"Syaoran uttered. Just then, the doorbell rang. Syaoran answered it; he and Sakura went wide-eyed. "You!" he exclaimed.

            Eriol stood at Sakura's doorstep. "Konnichiwa, Li-kun, Sakura-san. May I come in?"

            "Why?" Syaoran snapped.

            "Yes, you may," Sakura answered, ignoring Syaoran's refusal. Eriol stepped through the doorway. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, acting casual. 

            "I wanted to make sure Tomoyo-san's taken care of," he answered.

            "Why did you do that to her?" Syaoran snapped. 

            "I beg your pardon? I assure you, Li-kun, we were talking this morning--."

            "I don't mean this morning," Syaoran interrupted. "I mean what you did to Daidouji-san when she was on vacation in Hawaii."

            "Syaoran…" Sakura gripped him by the arm.

            Eriol's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

            "I know what you did, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran sneered. "You think Sakura and I couldn't feel it inside Tomoyo?"

            "Oh that," Eriol shrugged. "I didn't think that would we such an issue."

            "And why not!" Syaoran exclaimed. "She's our friend; of course we're concerned!"

            "But it happened so quickly," Eriol reasoned. "It's not like I could help it."

            Sakura went wide-eyed and whimpered, feeling her knees give way. Syaoran held her, supporting her. "You lecherous pervert! What do you mean you couldn't help it?!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

            "I can't control those kinds of things!"

            "You're full of it, Hiiragizawa! That gives you no right to take advantage of her!"

            "Take…what are you…"

            "We know," Sakura said, "We know you and she…you two…did…you know..." 

            Silence. "Who said I did that?" Eriol asked.

            "We feel your essence in her," Sakura answered. 

            "That doesn't mean I had sex with her," Eriol shook his head. 

            "Then….but I read this western text that stated when two become one, a part of their soul remains with the other," Syaoran frowned, confused.

            Eriol's eyebrows lifted, then a short chuckle escaped him. "That translation is wrong, my little descendent."

            Syaoran fumed at the name. 

            "It's not when they **make** love that a part of their soul belongs to the other," Eriol corrected. "It's when they **fall **in love. That translation you read was probably a new one. The older texts are more accurate because it's such an old tradition."

            "That means…" Sakura smiled softly, "You're in love with her."

            Eriol's mouth opened, then he looked down, readjusting his glasses. "Yes."

            "Tell her!" she encouraged.

            "But she does not love me…at least…she won't let herself," Eriol sighed. He looked up to Syaoran. "You didn't expect to fall in love with Sakura-san, but you did. I can feel a part of you inside her, just like how a part of her is inside of you."

            Syaoran and Sakura exchanged smiles. 

            "When you fall in love, a part of your soul becomes theirs. You receive true happiness when the action is returned to you," Eriol said, eyes cast downward. He then looked up and tried a smile. "I wish I wrote the movie a bit differently. I wish it ended better."

            Sakura nodded. "Me too."

            Eriol turned and opened the door. "Ja ne." He waked out and shut the door behind him.

            "That's it," Sakura turned. "I'll break that door if I have to get her out."

            "But--."

            "Don't try to stop me Syaoran! Tomoyo-chan has to know about Eriol-kun!"

            "I know…I was just going to suggest the sword card," Syaoran smiled.

            Sakura smiled back. As they turned to the stairway, they saw Tomoyo sitting on the top step. In her lap was the script. "Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura muttered. 

            "I was reading when I heard some people talking downstairs," Tomoyo began. "I, too, agree that the movie should end better. I want it to end better."

            Sakura smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

            Tomoyo stood to her feet. "Tomorrow, at the script's first run-through…I'm going to tell him."

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish (again): The song is Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera's "Nobody Wants to be Lonely." It's really pretty. Anyway, yah, I know you all thought they had sex and Tomoyo was pregnant. Seemed like it, didn't it? Well, I wouldn't have allowed them to "hump like gorillas" after only a week and a half. 

Eriol: Really? For shame…I wouldn't have mind. Ne, Tomoyo-san?

Tomoyo: Oh-hohohoho! 

Sick, sex-obsessed freaks…


	12. Chapter 12

Love Conquers All

Chapter 12

Author's jibberish: Almost done!

The room sat 20 or more people. Eriol sat in the back corner, watching the actors introduce themselves. This movie had come so far in such a short amount of time. It started off as a whim, when his muse was drowned in Tomoyo; it was until the very last page. He loved this story and hated it…this was like his life story.

A pale man stood from his seat at the table. He had dusty light brown hair and light hazel eyes. This actor was from the United States but spoke beautiful Japanese. "My name is Clark Akira and I will play the role Moon Eli," he said and sat down, carefully saying all last names first.

Then, Tomoyo stood up, tossing a stray tendril aside. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and I am Tomoko, the Plum Blossom."

_Indeed you are_, Eriol mused silently. He looked down as he noticed her glance at him.

"Great," the director, Kuminara Sei beamed, and then looked to Fujisawa. "I think we should start now."

"Of course," the producer agreed. He took a seat next to the director. 

"Excuse me," Tomoyo interrupted. "I'd like to say something."

"Sure," the director said. "Be my guest."

"Thank you." Tomoyo looked up as she stood. "Hiiragizawa-san?"

Eriol looked up, surprised. 

"I, and I assume many others, think this is a beautiful story," she began. "It's truly a remarkable piece."

"Thank you," he responded hesitantly.

"But I also think it needs work," Tomoyo blurted. Everyone was quiet.

He allowed a smirk to appear on his lips. "There will most likely be some re-writes--."

"Not that. I mean, as in character development."

"Why would you say that?" Eriol asked.

"Because Eli's character fully believes in love, correct? It's evident throughout the beginning; he even says more than once that 'love can conquer all'."

"Um, Daidouji-san, perhaps…" Kuminara began.

Eriol held his hand up to stop her talking. "It's alright. Go on, Daidouji-san."

"He committed suicide. Eli gave up so easily; how could he be a believer in love?"

"Eli believed he had lost it all. He thinks it's impossible to live without love," Eriol defended.   
"Maybe he shouldn't give up so easily," Tomoyo suggested. 

Eriol knew right away that this was more than just the script. He could see the way her eyes glowed as she spoke. "What do you suggest?"

"Maybe Eli shouldn't die so quickly. Besides, there is no indication on Tomoko's feelings--."

"And how does Tomoko feel?" Eriol queried.

Tomoyo was silent. This was the moment of truth. Her eyes fell to the script and then she quickly opened it to near the end of the volume. "After Layla tries to seduce Eli, Tomoko walks in. That night, she abruptly leaves with the diplomat, Henri Pierre. Tomoko was hurt by what she saw because…she must have been ready to love Eli…"

Eriol clicked his pen.

"So, perhaps a few weeks later, Eli is called to Paris to write a play. There he re-meets with Tomoko, by pure accident, of course. He tries to talk to her but due to Tomoko's absurd stubbornness, she tries to pretend he is no longer important," Tomoyo, who was looking away from Eriol, finally pulled her eyes up. "But she was lying to herself. Although it hurt to see him with his past flame, and although he tried to explain how much he loves Tomoko, she was scared to show her real feelings: her pain and her love. She was scared to show her true self because she was scared to admit she loved him with all her heart and soul…"

Eriol's eyebrows lifted slightly.

Tomoyo looked down, hiding her blush from him. "So…after their distressing talk, Eli does not appear to the Opera House for a week or more. This worries everyone, especially Tomoko. At the night of her engagement party, she hears that Eli is sick. She wants to leave. Pierre is jealous, obviously, and demands her to choose between him or Eli. She leaves to go to his apartment.

"When she arrives, she finds him lying on his bed, deathly pale. He drank poison…he concluded that he would rather not live at all then live a life without love. Then, Tomoko tells Eli she loves him; he soon dies in her arms."

Soft sobs were heard throughout the room.

Even Tomoyo was getting slightly teary-eyed. "Tomoko realized that she made the biggest mistake of her life; she threw away her one chance of happiness…and she wished she could take it all back because…in the end…she still loves him…"

Eriol dropped his pen on his notebook. The room sat in heavy silence, in awe of the tragic tale.

Tomoyo shook her head and sat down. "It's…only a suggestion…"

But Eriol nodded. "It's…a very good suggestion."

"All right everyone," the director instructed, wiping tears away form her face, "let's at least run through this first without tears and figure out alterations later, ok?"

When Tomoyo looked up, she saw him mouth the words 'Later, we'll talk.' Tomoyo nodded and looked down to the script. The cast had begun reading the first few scenes. Soon, Tomoyo would have to face Eriol…and her fear.

…to be continued ^_^

Author's jibberish (again): Hang in there! One more chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Love Conquers All

Chapter 13

Author's jibberish: This is it! What will Tomoyo and Eriol do?

            "Have you ever thought of being a writer?" a voice asked behind Tomoyo. 

            She was on her way out of the conference room after the first few readings of the script. She turned, trying to hide her shock from Eriol. "Oh…uh, no."

            Eriol cupped her elbow. "I said we'd talk later. Now, it's later." He led her away from the rest of the crowd and into another hallway with a far less amount of people. "Well," he began, "that was very interesting back there." Eriol stared at her. "Were you talking about Tomoko or yourself?"

            Tomoyo took a deep breath. _Oh no…_She gulped. _I…I can't…_ She pulled his notebook from him ad scribbled down an address. "Be there by seven tonight."

            "But--."

            She quickly turned and sped away. "I'll explain everything later."

            Eriol watched her leave down the hallway. _She's running away again._

            Tomoyo got outside and immediately slammed her heel on the ground. "Idiot!" she yelled. "Chickened out again!" she released a long breath. She had to find a way to tell him. At her house, she couldn't run…but she wasn't fully comfortable admitting her feelings…not her own, at least. _Me and my damn emotional issues…_ Another sigh escaped her lips. Then, an idea came to her.

            Seven p.m. right on time. Eriol found his way to a nice condo near the outskirts of Tomoeda. He pressed her buzzer that sat near the door. 

Time, I've been patient for so long 

_How can I pretend to be so strong?_

_Looking at you baby_

_Feeling it too baby_

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight_

Then it's gonna be alright 

The door slowly opened. In front of him stood a beautiful young woman, wearing a lavender kimono and a dark violet obi. Her kimono was embroidered with delicate blossoms. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, all held in place with a decorative white comb, with strings of small pearls cascading from it. 

            She smiled at him. "Good evening, Eli. Would you come in?"

            "E…li?" Eriol's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Aha, so she wants to play make-believe_, he soon realized. _I can humor her for a bit._ He entered, pulling off his shoes. "You wished to see me, Tomoko?"

It's gonna be love 

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad _

_It's gonna be true _

_It's gonna be me, baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be…_

_It's gonna be love_

"Yes." She led him to the living room, where a tea set and a sake-set were prepared. "Have a seat. May I offer you a beverage, Eli?"

            He nodded his head. "Tea will be fine," Eriol sat on the black couch. He watched her get on her knees in front of the glass coffee table. He watched her cautiously pour tea in a small ceramic cup. When she finished, she offered it to him. "Arigato," Eriol took it, drinking a little. 

            "Did you have trouble finding me?"

            "No. You're easy to spot, Beautiful."

Time, am I restless or a fool? 

_How can you pretend to be so cruel?_

_Maybe it's me, baby_

_Maybe it's true, baby_

_Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of_

_We've waited long enough_

            A flush came to her cheeks. "What I meant was…"

            "Do you remember the first time I called you that?" Eriol asked. "It was the morning I told you the story of the Plum Blossom…your story."

            Tomoyo nodded. "I remember."

            "Now, Tomoko," he said the name awkwardly. "What is the real reason you invited me here? It certainly wasn't for tea; I could get tea any time I please."

            "But it's very good tea," she hesitated. 

            Eriol stood, placing the cup on the table. "If all you have to do is play games, then I best be on my way."

It's gonna be love 

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad _

_It's gonna be true _

_It's gonna be you're the one to do_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

            "No, wait," Tomoyo stood. "Please, sit." When he did, she took a seat beside him. "Eri…Eli…" she began. "I made a huge mistake and I wonder if you can forgive me."

            "What is your mistake?"

            "Letting you go; leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life," she said. Her chest felt tight as the words slowly came out. "I love you and …I pray you can forgive me."

            Eriol's eyes were on her, listening her apology. "I can't do that."

            "I…" Tomoyo's face fell. "I understand."

The sooner you let two hearts beat together 

_The sooner you'll know this love is forever_

_It's gonna be love_

_Love needs time now or never_

_It's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be tough_

_You gotta believe_

_It's gonna be strong enough_

            Eriol shook his head. "No. The thing is that Tomoyo is the one that left me in Hawaii. Not whoever you. And if she was truly sorry, and she apologized, I would tell her she is forgiven. I would tell her that my life has been complete and that I found my soul mate. I want to spend my life with Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol pulled the comb out of her hair, her tendrils cascading down her back. "Stop hiding, Beautiful. I want to see the real you."

It's gonna be love 

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad _

_It's gonna be true _

_It's gonna be me, baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be…_

_It's gonna be love_

            Tears rolled down her pink cheeks. "Eriol-kun… I'm so sorry for everything…I run because…"

            "You run away because you don't want to get hurt," he guessed. "So you put up an act…a mask to protect yourself."

            She nodded. She gulped, shame washing over her.

"I don't want you to act with me Tomoyo-san," he told her. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Will you be mine?" Tomoyo asked. "Only mine?"

Eriol smiled tenderly at her. His thumb traced her cheek, and then he leaned forward, kissing her lips. She melted under his touch, the heated sensations warming every part of her body. His lips danced with hers, tasting every emotion she felt for him. He pulled away slightly and spoke one word, his lips brushing against hers:

"Forever."

…end…

Author's jibberish: (again) The song is "It's gonna be love" by Mandy Moore. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. To my beta reader, Xiaoyu Ling. I know you thought this was dreadfully mushy but…ah, too bad. Thank you for sitting through it though. To my loyalist who read every sap-filled chapter…you survived. Thanks a bunch to all of you; see ya around! Now gotta figure a new E+T plot…=)


End file.
